Lunark vs The Royal Guard
1st Elder has invaded the werewolves' territory and slaughtered many werewolves, as revenge for their cruelty towards humanity in the past. The warriors have lost contact with their security teams, so they split up to investigate. Juraki and Dorant find out that there's something wrong with the security systems from one of the werewolf technicians. The technician reports that they've lost contact with all the teams that went to investigate. Prologue After seeing Garda, Juraki and Dorant defeated. Lunark takes over the battle. Battle Summary Lunark asks who they are, and what they think they're doing on the werewolves' land? 1st Elder greets Lunark as 5th Elder, she responds that she doesn't know who he is and addresses Haydn as 1st Elder. 1st Elder states that she must recognise Haydn, since he's been acting on his behalf. Lunark wonders if the man who is talking is the real 1st Elder and asks him directly. He confirms her assumption. Lunark realises that if he is the 1st Elder, then these guys are from the Union, she thinks it was a mistake not to keep an eye on the Union, but she didn't expect them to do something so drastic. 1st Elder says that since she was an Elder of the Union, he can see that she's not asking foolish questions, like why they're attacking their people, since she already knows the answer, because 2nd Elder was ready to devour the humans at any moment and even tried to act on that plan recently. Lunark thinks that he's right, since that's exactly what 2nd Elder was planning. 1st Elder then asks about the two guys standing behind her, remarking that they look like nobles and asks what the nobles are doing here? He warns them to stay back as even though he doesn't like the nobles, the didn't really give humans a hard time like the werewolves, so he doesn't want to fight them, although if they want to fight, he won't refuse. 5th Elder asks what he's babbling about, since it wouldn't make sense for nobles to get involved in their matters, when they also came here to demand something from them? She turns to Frankenstein and instructs him to go and tell their Lord that the werewolves will take responsibility for what happened before. Frankenstein just stares at her. She thinks that she can't get them involved in this, since they only came here to help. She transforms into combat mode and launches an attack against 1st Elder. Geo pushes her back. Geo attacks and Lunark avoids all her attacks. She counterattacks injuring Geo and manages to get passed her, then tries attacking 1st Elder again. This time she is stopped by two of the unnamed royal guards. She makes light work of them. Garda and Juraki look on amazed at Lunark's power. 1st Elder addresses her as 5th Elder and states that unlike the other warriors, her body seems to be in its normal state. Lunark gets angry and yells to stop calling her that, she's the warrior Lunark. She goes for 1st Elder again, only to be stopped by Haydn. She says that she'll get rid of him too. Before she can attack the two unnamed guards she defeated earlier grab hold of her, preventing her from moving. Frankenstein observes that they've already recovered from the wounds that Lunark gave them. Lunark tries to break free from their grip, but she can't. She is then stabbed from behind by Geo. Juraki cries out for Lunark. Haydn, then launches an attack injuring Lunark and the three royal guards. Lunark wonders if they're insane, throwing away their own allies, she then notices that they're recovering. Before she can gather her thoughts, she is attacked repeatedly by Haydn, leaving her unable to continue. Aftermath 1st Elder smiles and says that it's over, and as a final honour, he'll tell her something amusing. After this battle, the werewolves will vanish from the face of the Earth. At first he planned on conquering them, but after seeing them fight, he's changed his mind. Their existence is an unstable factor and that he won't spare a single one of them. Rai turns to Frankenstein, but before he even finishes saying Frankenstein's name, Frankenstein has moved forward, ready to take over the battle. Image Gallery 489_68_Juraki And Dorant Sense 3rd Elder's Aura.png|Juraki and Dorant Sense 3rd Elder's Aura. 490_16_The Security Team Discovers 3rd Elder And 1st Elder.png|The Security Team Discovers 3rd Elder And 1st Elder. 490_17_1st Elder Asks 3rd Elder To Get Rid Of Them.png|1st Elder Asks 3rd Elder To Get Rid Of Them. 490_20_Dorant And Juraki Find Their People Dead.png|Dorant and Juraki find their people dead. 490_24_Dorant And Juraki Are Angry.png|Dorant and Juraki are angry. 490_38_Dorant And Juraki Attack The 1st Elder.png|Dorant and Juraki attack 1st Elder. 490_40a_3rd Elder Protects 1st Elder.png|3rd Elder protects 1st Elder. 490_32_1st Elder Wonders About Maduke's Castle.png|1st Elder wonders about Maduke's castle. 490_35_1st Elder Sits On The Werewolf Throne.png|1st Elder sits on the werewolf throne. 490_37_3rd Elder Senses Something.png|3rd Elder senses something. 490_39_1st Elder Not Worried By The Attack.png|1st Elder not worried by the attack. 490_40b_3rd Elder Blocks Juraki And Dorant's Attack.png|3rd Elder blocks Juraki and Dorant's attack. 490_42_1st Elder Knows The He'll Be Protected.png|1st Elder knows that he'll be protected. 490_43_Dorant And Juraki Pushed Back.png|Dorant and Juraki pushed back. 490_44_Juraki Questions The Elders.png|Juraki questions the Elders. 490_45_The King Of The Humans.png|The King Of The Humans. 490_47_Juraki Asks Why The Union Is Attacking Them.png|Juraki asks why the Union is attacking them. 490_48_1st Elder Tells Them They Simply Moved First.png|1st Elder tells them they simply moved first. 490_51_The Security Team Arrive.png|The security team arrive. 490_52_1st Elder Thinks The Security Team Are A Nuisance.png|1st Elder thinks the security team are a nuisance. 490_53_Juraki Tries To Warn The Security Team.png|Juraki tries to warn the security team. 490_55_3rd Elder Annihilates More Werewolves.png|3rd Elder annihilates more werewolves. 490_62_Juraki Attacks 3rd Elder.png|Juraki attacks 3rd Elder. 490_65_Haydn Arrives And Saves 3rd Elder.png|Haydn arrives and saves 3rd Elder. 490_66_Haydn Trying To Look Intimidating.png|Haydn trying to look intimidating. 490_67_Dorant Surprised That Juraki's Attack Was Blocked Easily.png|Dorant surprised that Juraki's attack was blocked easily. 490_68_The Mission Has Been Completed.png|The mission has been completed. 490_69_Gotaru's Dead Body.png|Gotaru's dead body. 490_70_Dorant And Juraki Shocked To See Gotaru's Body.png|Dorant and Juraki shocked to see Gotaru's body. 490_71_Bashum's Dead Body.png|Bashum's dead body. 490_72_The Royal Guards Successful Hunting Trip.png|The royal guards' successful hunting trip. 490_74_1st Elder Wonders What It Was Like Facing The Warriors.png|1st Elder wonders what it was like facing the warriors. 490_75_Haydn Boasts About The Werewolves Being Weak.png|Haydn boasts about the werewolves being weak. 490_76_Juraki Gets Angry.png|Juraki gets angry. 490_77_1st Elder Is Amused.png|1st Elder is amused. 490_81_1st Elder Is Angry.png|1st Elder is angry. 491_6_1st Elder Demands An Explanation From The 2nd Elder.png|1st Elder demands an explanation from 2nd Elder. 491_8_2nd Elder Doesn't Need To Justify His Actions.png|2nd Elder doesn't need to justify his actions. 491_12_1st Elder Angered By His Memories.png|1st Elder angered by his memories. 491_13_1st Elder Hates Werewolves.png|1st Elder hates werewolves. 491_17_The Royal Guard Have Come For Revenge.png|The royal guard have come for revenge. 491_18_We Finally Have The Power To Surpass You.png|We finally have the power to surpass you. 491_19_A Final Chance.png|A final chance. 491_23_The Royal Guard Attack.png|The royal guard attack. 491_24_The Unnamed Royal Guard Makes His Move.png|The unnamed royal guard makes his move. 491_26_They're Behind You.png|They're behind you. 491_27_Dorant And Juraki Counterattack.png|Dorant and Juraki counterattack. 491_30_1st Elder Asks Haydn If He Can Defeat The Strongest Warriors.png|1st Elder asks Haydn if he can defeat the strongest warriors. 491_31_Haydn Confirms They'll Be Easy Targets.png|Haydn confirms they'll be easy targets. 491_32_The Royal Guard Get Ready To Attack Again.png|The royal guard get ready to attack again. 491_33_Dorant And Juraki Prepare For Another Attack.png|Dorant and Juraki prepare for another attack. 491_35_Haydn Instructs The Royal Guard.png|Haydn instructs the royal guard. 491_36_The Unnamed Guard Goes After Juraki.png|The unnamed guard goes after Juraki. 491_37_Juraki Avoids The Attack And Counterattacks.png|Juraki avoids the attack and counterattacks. 491_39_Juraki Blocks An Attack.png|Juraki blocks an attack. 491_42_The Royal Guards Attack Juraki Again.png|The royal guards attack Juraki again. 491_51_Juraki Pushes The Guards Back.png|Juraki pushes the guards back again. 491_55_Juraki Surprised That The Guards Keep Attacking.png|Juraki surprised that the guards keep attacking. 491_57_Geo Gets Involved.png|Geo gets involved. 491_60_Geo Injures Juraki.png|Geo injures Juraki. 491_64_Dorant Gets Pushed Back.png|Dorant gets pushed back. 491_67_Juraki Disappointed With 1st Elders Claims.png|Juraki disappointed with 1st Elders' claims. 491_68_3rd Elder And Haydn Watch The Battle.png|3rd Elder and Haydn watch the battle. 491_71_Dorant Tries To Help Juraki.png|Dorant tries to help Juraki. 491_72_Dorant Stopped From Helping Juraki.png|Dorant stopped from helping Juraki. 491_74_Geo Ordered To Kill Juraki.png|Geo ordered to kill Juraki. 491_76_Geo Stopped From Killing Juraki.png|Geo stopped from killing Juraki. 491_77_Garda Appears From The Shadows.png|Garda appears from the shadows. 491_79_Garda Attacked Geo To Save Juraki.png|Garda attacked Geo to save Juraki. 491_81_Garda Looks Mad.png|Garda looks mad. 492_6_1st Elder Not Surprised By The Arrival Of Another Warrior.png|1st Elder not surprised by the arrival of another warrior. 492_11_Geo Attacks Garda.png|Geo attacks Garda. 492_12_Geo Takes Aim.png|Geo takes aim. 492_13_Garda Takes Aim.png|Garda takes aim. 492_14_Geo And Garda Collide.png|Geo and Garda collide. 492_15_Geo Gets Pushed Back.png|Geo gets pushed back. 492_17_Garda Transforms.png|Garda transforms. 492_23_Geo And Garda Trade Blows.png|Geo and Garda trade blows. 492_25_Garda Wounded.png|Garda wounded. 492_29_Garda Gets Angry.png|Garda gets angry. 492_32_Garda Avoids Geo's Attack.png|Garda avoids Geo's attack. 492_36_Garda Overpowers Geo.png|Garda overpowers Geo. 492_36_Garda's Mean Left Hook.png|Garda's mean left hook. 492_37_Geo Surprised By Garda's Strength.png|Geo surprised by Garda's strength. 492_44_Garda Ready To Finish Off Geo.png|Garda ready to finish off Geo. 492_46_Geo Unable To Avoid Garda's Attack.png|Geo unable to avoid Garda's attack. 492_49_Garda Out Of Breath.png|Garda out of breath. 492_56_1st Elder Notices Garda's Wound Still Hasn't Healed.png|1st Elder notices Garda's wound still hasn't healed. 492_62_Geo Survived Garda's Attack.png|Geo survived Garda's attack. 492_64_The Royal Guard Have The Regeneration Of The Werewolves.png|The royal guard have the regeneration of the werewolves. 492_67_The Price Of Revenge.png|The price of revenge. 492_68a_The Royal Guard Gave Their Lives For Vengeance.png|The royal guards gave their lives for vengeance. 492_68b_The Royal Guard Sacrificed Everything For The Glory Of The Human Race.png|The royal guards sacrificed everything for the glory of the human race. 492_70_The Guards Gang Up On Juraki.png|The guards gang up on Juraki. 492_72_Two Of The Guards Are Stopped.png|Two of the guards are stopped. 492_73_Dorant Tries To Protect Juraki.png|Dorant tries to protect Juraki. 492_75_The Guards Keep Coming.png|The guards keep coming. 492_76_Juraki Pushes Two Of The Guards Back.png|Juraki pushes two of the guards back. 492_80_Juraki Surrounded.png|Juraki surrouned. 492_81_Dorant Intervenes.png|Dorant intervenes. 492_84_Dorant Pushes The Royal Guard Back.png|Dorant pushes the royal guard back. 492_91_Dorant And Juraki Are Both Confused By Dorant's Actions.png|Dorant and Juraki are both confused by Dorant's actions. 493_2_Juraki Remembers Maduke's Speech.png|Juraki remembers Maduke's speech. 493_3_Maduke's New Law.png|Maduke's new law. 493_3_Only The Strong Will Survive.png|Only the strong will survive. 493_5_The Strong Shall Stand Tall And The Weak Shall Be Sacrificed.png|The strong shall stand tall and the weak shall be sacrificed. 493_7_The Werewolf Warriors Regret Following Maduke Blindly.png|The werewolf warriors regret following Maduke blindly. 493_8_Bashum Worries They're Being Hypocritical.png|Bashum worries they're being hypocritical. 493_9_Gotaru Agrees With Bashum's Words.png|Gotaru agrees with Bashum's words. 493_10_Juraki Believes Kentas And Lunark Were Right.png|Juraki believes Kentas and Lunark were right. 493_12_Mirai Thinks The Warriors Are Being Ridiculous.png|Mirai thinks the warriors are being ridiculous. 493_18_Dorant Avoids The Attacks Of The Royal Guard.png|Dorant avoids the attacks of the royal guard. 493_20_Dorant Takes On The Royal Guard.png|Dorant takes on the royal guard. 493_21_Dorant Surrounded.png|Dorant surrounded. 493_23_Dorant Blocks The Royal Guards Attacks.png|Dorant blocks the royal guards attacks. 493_26_Dorant Gains The Upper Hand.png|Dorant gains the upper hand. 493_27_The Royal Guard Launches A Powerful Attack Against Dorant.png|The royal guard launches a powerful attack against Dorant. 493_28_Dorant Retaliates.png|Dorant retaliates. 493_33_The Royal Guard Recover.png|The royal guard recover. 493_35_Garda And Geo Continue Their Battle.png|Garda and Geo continue their battle. 493_36_Garda Gets Ready To Attack.png|Garda gets ready to attack. 493_37_Geo Gets Ready To Attack.png|Geo gets ready to attack. 493_38_Garda And Geo Evenly Matched.png|Garda and Geo evenly matched. 493_40_Garda And Geo Face Each Other.png|Garda and Geo face each other. 493_43_Dorant Ready To Attack The Royal Guard Again.png|Dorant ready to attack the royal guard again. 493_44_3rd Elder Gets Involved.png|3rd Elder gets involved. 493_46_Dorant Pushed Back By 3rd Elder.png|Dorant pushed back by 3rd Elder. 493_47_3rd Elder Attacks Dorant Again.png|3rd Elder attacks Dorant again. 493_49_Juraki Helps Dorant.png|Juraki helps Dorant. 493_54_Juraki Takes Care Of Dorant.png|Juraki takes care of Dorant. 493_67_Geo Ready To Kill Garda.png|Geo ready to kill Garda. 493_73_Garda Saved.png|Garda saved. 493_75_Crash Landing.png|Crash landing. 493_75_Garda Looks To See Her Saviour.png|Garda looks to see her saviour. 493_76_Lunark Arrives.png|Lunark arrives. 493_78_Lunark, Frankenstein And Rai Make An Entrance.png|Lunark, Frankenstein and Rai make an entrance. 494_1_Everyone Shocked To See Lunark.png|Everyone shocked to see Lunark. 494_2_Lunark Angry.png|Lunark angry. 494_15_Lunark Tries To Stop Frankenstein Getting Involved.png|Lunark tries to stop Frankenstein getting involved. 494_17_Lunark Gets Ready To Deal With The Invaders.png|Lunark gets ready to deal with the invaders. 494_19_Lunark Transforms.png|Lunark transforms. 494_21_Lunark Getting Ready To Attack 1st Elder.png|Lunark getting ready to attack 1st Elder. 494_23_Lunark Attacks The 1st Elder.png|Lunark attacks 1st Elder. 494_26_Geo Protects The 1st Elder.png|Geo protects 1st Elder. 494_28_Lunark Gets Pushed Back.png|Lunark gets pushed back. 494_33_Lunark Avoids Geo's Attacks.png|Lunark avoids Geo's attacks. 494_36_Lunark Counterattacks.png|Lunark counterattacks. 494_39_Lunark Goes After The 1st Elder Again.png|Lunark goes after 1st Elder again. 494_41_Lunark Stopped By The Royal Guard.png|Lunark stopped by the royal guard. 494_44_Lunark Makes Light Work Of The Guards.png|Lunark makes light work of the guards. 494_47_The Guards Fall To The Ground.png|The guards fall to the ground. 494_48_Juraki And Garda Surprised By Lunark's Strength.png|Juraki and Garda surprised by Lunark's strength. 494_49_Don't Call Lunark The 5th Elder.png|Don't call Lunark 5th Elder. 494_54_Haydn Steps In.png|Haydn steps in. 494_56_The Guards Prevent Lunark From Attacking.png|The guards prevent Lunark from attacking. 494_57_Frankenstein Surprised By The Guards Recovery Speed.png|Frankenstein surprised by the guards' recovery speed. 494_58_Lunark Can't Move.png|Lunark can't move. 494_59_Lunark Stabbed In The Back.png|Lunark stabbed in the back. 494_62_Haydn Attacks Lunark.png|Haydn attacks Lunark. 494_72_Lunark Notices The Recovery Of The Guards.png|Lunark notices the recovery of the guards. 494_73_He's Behind You.png|He's behind you. 494_74_Haydn Beats Lunark.png|Haydn beats Lunark. 494_79_Lunark Defeated.png|Lunark defeated. 494_81_1st Elder Plans To Annihilate The Werewolves.png|1st Elder plans to annihilate the werewolves. 494_82_1st Elder Won't Spare Any Werewolves.png|1st Elder won't spare any werewolves. 494_83_Rai About To Say Something To Frankenstein.png|Rai about to say something to Frankenstein. 494_84_Rai Wonders Why Frankenstein Didn't Wait For Orders.png|Rai wonders why Frankenstein didn't wait for orders. 494_87_Frankenstein Steps In.png|Frankenstein steps in.